MEMORIAS DE UNA ESTRELLA SOLITARIA
by Rainbow Mermaid
Summary: La bellísisma historia de Rumiko Takahashi "An Akane To Remember" adaptada al universo de Willy Wonka-BraveStarr y Sahira, si sé que suena raro pero quedó linda e interesante, a fin de cuentas, todos han viajado por el espacio sideral.


Memorias de una Estrella Solitaria

Capitulo 1

_La mem__oria de ese sueño parecía difusa era como sumergirse en el agua y tratar de enfocar un objeto con la mayor claridad posible. Unas manos pequeñas se ahuecan y unen para formar un tierno receptáculo y lentamente desciende hacia la oquedad un pequeño objeto, parece una especie de trozo de hueso o roca atado a una cuerda y con unos extraños símbolos de runas indias._

Sahira despertó con una especie de sobresalto, entrecerró un poco los ojos para poder recuperar fragmentos del sueño, pedazos de un rompecabezas que iba aflorando en su mente y con el paso de los días tomaba una forma cada vez más definida.

La joven de Dorabia llevaba ya un tiempo viviendo en la fábrica de chocolates del conocido líder empresarial Willy Wonka, con el tiempo había surgido entre ellos algo un poco más profundo que una amistad pero aún guardaban cierta distancia por las mismas razones que siempre tenemos los seres humanos para batallar en comunicarnos. Pasaban juntos un tiempo razonable y salían en ocasiones, en general la vida era una divertida y sorprendente lección de aprendizaje para ambos.

Era fin de semana e ingeniosamente la chica de rosados cabellos había arreglado la televisión de alta definición y pantalla plana, con algunos artilugios sustraídos de su nave espacial y había logrado tener comunicación con su querida amiga de estudios y entrenamientos Ad-Nimra, la cual trabajaba ya en un alto puesto de política planetaria en un bello y alejado sitio llamado Silabub.

-Jajajaja jajaja, ¿es en serio?- preguntó Sahira muy divertida

-Claro que si, no podían creer que hubiera acabado todo el trabajo de exploración tan detallada y correctamente, en ese plantea primitivo- Le contestó la azulada Ad-Nimra a través de la pantalla.

-No cabe duda, con el tiempo no podrás hacer otra cosa que demostrar la incompetencia de tu superior directo y le quitarás el puesto…

-Ja ja ja talvez pero por el momento no me ocupo de esos detalles sólo quiero ayudar a los seres que me asignan para que vivan mejor, y evitar guerras desde sus inicios como civiliza- ¡oh! Sahira, mira hay un comunicado, al parecer se han abierto puertos espaciales en otros planetas, mhhh debo investigar de que se trata, si se abrieron rutas comerciales, médicas, turísticas, en fin, siempre que se logran aperturas de caminos no faltan los que desean aprovecharse y sacar algún beneficio

-¿Qué planetas son?

-Veamos tengo aquí…Antares Lux, Miosia, Celberux, ¡ahhh! en ese hay exquisita comida, ahh parece que también Nueva Texas.

-¡Qué has dicho! –Sahira pareció sorprenderse de pronto, ¿Nueva Texas?

-Así es…mhh parece que tiene una ruta turística algo comercial debe ser por su mineral de exportación, dime ¿qué no fue ese lugar donde te perdiste en una ocasión cuando éramos pequeñas?

_Un breve flashback sobre si misma corriendo asustada y pidiendo ayuda a través de una árida tierra atravesó antes sus ojos._

-Creo que sí -le contestó ella instantes después con algo de preocupación tratando de rearmar su sueño- Debo irme Nimra tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

-Está Bien, nos vemos después, y trata de llamar en mis horas de descanso planetarias te envío las coordenadas temporales celestes.

-Jeje si, lo siento, ¡hasta luego!

Sahira Salió corriendo hacia su nave, si bien la mayoría de sus pertenencias estaban en la habitación que Willy le había asignado, había un pequeño depósito para guardar provisiones o combustible para viajes más largos, ahí halló una pequeña caja de la que sacó varias cosas de su propiedad. Desesperada la vació en el piso de su bajel estelar y rebuscó hasta dar con el diminuto objeto, era alargado, algo desgastado, y conservaba aún la pintura natural que formaba unas runas indias sobre su superficie, seguía atado a una pequeña cuerda y parecía aun más ínfimo que en su sueño, ya que sus manos tenían ya la proporción de una adulta.


End file.
